


wonder

by HeavensArcher



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And how does that make you feel?, Gen, Magic, mentions of nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: magic was wonderous.Caleb's relationship with magic.





	wonder

Magic was wonderous.

Caleb didn’t know a better feeling than that familiar warmth that crept through his chest like a warm drink on a cold day. That warmth that lit you from the inside and pushed out all the cold, widening your smiles and making your eyes sparkle. The feeling that came as sparks danced through his fingers, lights spun through the sky, as one thing slowly melted until it became something totally different.

The sheer, unadulterated joy that came as his fingers followed lines of ancient text. The feeling of curiosity and adventure of spending hours in an old store, stuffed to the brim of disorganised tomes and finally coming away with just that one that will teach you more than you knew. The happiness that came as you took someone else’s work and made it _yours._ A flick of the fingers there, a more exaggerated consonant there, a picture in your mind and suddenly _you can do it too and you can make it yours._

Magic was never about power. It was about freedom. It was about Nott’s face alight with the same wonder he still felt each and _every time_ as little twists of his hands, little nudges with his mind sent the lights twirling like dancers performing on a city stage. It was the feeling of joy that bubbled up past the fear, past the constant, crushing “but what if this goes horrifically wrongs”. It was Nott’s crooked grin as she presented him some new old book she ‘found’ that maybe had magic, maybe was just an old description of the best seasons to grow potatoes. But the light in her eyes as she sat next to him to listen as he regaled her the written stories of old adventurers, facing dragons and gods as the lights spun into shapes in the air made the afternoons feel magical even without a new spell.

The world felt dark, and oppressive, and out to get them. But magic was inside of him, an extra heart that couldn’t be taken. A strength, a joy, a wonder inside that would always be his. He lit Nott in lights and made her feel an angel. He played with fey cats that answered to Frumpkin and let him see through their eyes. He turned copper to silver to wood to iron to anything he wanted. And it was magical.


End file.
